<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'd Never Know... by AstraLowelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759217">You'd Never Know...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle'>AstraLowelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Music, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three spin-type prompts lead to something you'd never know about Cole.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You'd Never Know...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FANDOM: *spinspinspinspiNNNNNN* Ninjago<br/>CHARACTER: *spinspinspinspiNNNNNN* Cole<br/>PROMPT: *spinspinspinspiNNNNNN*You'd Never Know...<br/>~\:/~<br/>...that Cole is a music aficionado.</p><p><br/>Play him a song, and he'll tell you the genre and the artist and almost anything else you'd like to know.</p><p><br/>He likes rock best, of course, and epic themes and soundtracks are favorites too. But he doesn't mind a good flute piece here and there. Pop can be okay, but if the singer is breathy, forget it. Blues, jazz, funk, reggae, metal- he likes them all, really, and he enjoys exploring the subgenres of each. </p><p><br/>Vocals? Sure. Instrumentals? Sure. Different tracks for different moods and all that. But that's why it's hard to share his playlists. It feels vulnerable, somehow, and Cole likes to avoid that feeling if he can.</p><p><br/>He can play guitar and a little piano, but he prefers to listen, and he hasn't played for an audience since he was a child and doesn't intend to start now. Nothing personal.</p><p>He also has an entire folder on his Ipod dedicated to Tchaikovsky. But don't tell anyone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>